A Promise To Break
by Spirit of Pranks
Summary: What happens…when the one you love is already for another? Give up and accept the fact? Or try to find a way to stop and get who you love? Join Carter and the gang as we enter his world of love! R&R please! CarterxZiaxLeo SadiexWaltxAnubis
1. Confession Gone Wrong, Who's He?

**AN: Hello, guys! Marsh is here! Hehe. Well, anyway, This is the VERY FIRST FANFIC I wrote in our laptop. I've written Fanfics when I was still in elementary but I never got to share them online. So… please be kind to me. Comment too! I want to know your opinion in my writing. My friend CODENAMED: Trickeroo (;D So lame but I cant think of anything else.. plus that is the first thing that came to my mind! Haha!) is the one who FORCED me (mostly) to do this fic! She's absolutely addicted to Kane Chronicles now. HAHA! Thanks to me! Yeah men! Okay I'm still trying out the summary but I hope that the one I gave is enough. XPPPP**

**So…let's go!**

**SUMMARY…ehh sort off.**

What happens…when the one you love is already for another? That is currently the position of our BELOVED Carter Kane. Zia's engage! For who-knows-how-long, and its UNBREAKABLE! But wait! What's this? A way to break the marriage? Ohh… looks like carter can have his chance with Zia after ALL! But, Carter has to face may things that involved PHYSICAL, MENTAL AND EMOTIONAL states! Join Carter as he wounds his way to break the marriage and be with his one true love.

**(BAD I KNOW SO COMMENT OKAY? ON TO THE STORY! ENJOY! Meet you later!)**

**Disclaimer!**

**Kane Chronicles isn't mine but Rick Riordan's. Characters aren't mine except for Leo! He's my made up character! ;P The plot and story is mine!**

It was a cloudy day. Carter had invited Zia to go to the park, with Amos' permission of course. As they near the park, Carter was getting nervous as the minutes past.

"So, Carter, why did you want to go here?" asked Zia.

"I… I have… something to tell you." Carter confessed.

"Well… what is it?"

_'Well, here it goes.'_ He thought. "I… I… I….—" he was suddenly cut off, by a rustle of leaves.

Carter took out his khopesh, a curved sword used by the ancient Egyptians, from the Duat, while Zia summoned her staff.

"Who's there? Come out." Carter said.

A blond boy about Carter's age came out of the bushes. Instantly, Carter knew he will have some competition with the boy. He was tall as Carter, with fair skin and blue eyes. He wore a linen shirt and some khaki pants. *The hem of his sleeves and collar was ripped off and made him look like a rebel

"Hi there." He said, shocked and a bit scared. "Uh… Do I have my timing wrong?"

Zia had a look of recognition to the boy and is very shocked and angry.

"Leo?" she yelled. "What on Earth are you doing here?"

"You know this guy?" Carter said.

"Uh, yeah. Hehe." Zia said. She chuckled nervously. "Uh… Leo, this is Carter. He's a friend and an ally. Carter… this is Leo. He's my…uhm….uh…" Zia stuttered.

"Hello, Carter." Leo said. "Pleased to meet you."

"Same. So, Zia you were saying?"

"Huh? Oh! Uh… Leo's my…my….uh" Zia stuttered.

"I'm Zia's fiancée! Isn't that great? Being married to this wonderful girl," Leo said as he put his arm around Zia's shoulders. "is the best thing that could happen." Zia blushed at this.

_'What? Fiancee? Zia has a fiancée… all this time?'_ Carter thought. Right there and then, Carter felt his heart shatter for the nth time for the part months. "S-So.."

"Oh yeah. Carter you were gonna say something to me?" Zia said.

"Oh…nothing, Zia. Nothing." He said. '_Cause it doesn't matter anymore.'_

"Okay." She turned to Leo. "Now… back to MY question. What are YOU doing here?"

"I came over to visit you… and to talk about the wedding." Leo said, sheepishly.

"Shut up!" Zia shouted. "I don't have to marry you! Eventually…"

"Technically, yes. But have you found him?"

"NO! Well, yes. I mean, no. I mean…" Zia stumbled over the words and shouted in frustration. "Arrrghh! Okay. Maybe not." At this Leo smirked. "BUT I know I did." Leo's smirked disappeared. "AND sooner or later, I might confirm it."

"What are you talking about?" Carter said, unhappy that he was being ignored. It happened to him with Sadie of course, with Zia too if Sadie is there, but NOT when SADIE WASN'T there!

"Never MIND, Carter." Zia said, harshly…a little bit too harsh for Carter's taste.

_'Whoa. Guess she's mad at me. And I didn't even do anything!'_ Carter thought. "All right, all right. I'm gonna leave the both of you now…so—"

"Actually, Carter. That was a way to break the spell."

"Spell? What, spell?"

"Well, Zia and I are officially bonded by a promise spell. '*Promisu Hi-nehm' We made a promise, you see, we were… in love when we we're trainees you know." Leo said.

_'In love? Trainees? Gods! I have no chance of winning her now! How will I be able to compete with that?'_

"So when we were about o be assigned to our nomes, we made this promise to each other that one day, we'll get married."

"Oh… so you're like, eternally bonded with it, aren't you?" Carter drifted his eyes to Zia, who looked down.

"No."

"NO? What do you mean?"

"No."

"No as in…no?"

*"No. No as in yes. Of Course, I mean NO!" Leo said half-sarcastically and half-angry.

Zia laughed first. Then Carter. Then Leo. 'Our little 'quarrel' made her laugh.' Both of the boys thought.

"Carter" Zia said as she stifled a giggle. She then clared her throat. "What Leo, the idiotic imbecile over here, means is both of us are bonded by the spell and at the same time we aren't."

(Enter the blank look) "Uhh…" Carter said.

"We're bonded" Zia said as she pointed to her and Leo, back and forth and again and again. "and not bonded at the same time. You got it?"

"Er… No."

Zia AND Leo BOTH GROANED at the SAME TIME! "Oh... for the Love of RA!" Leo said. "Even a kid at the nome could get this instantly." Leo muttered quietly but Carter and Zia heard that so they decided to ignore him… until… "It's like this… me and Zia are bonded by the spell. You got that right?"

Carter nodded. "Yeah. And Beyond that line…" Carter made a 'POOF-ING' motion. "Boom! It's gone." {In other words for those who can't get the line… It means he doesn't understand it anymore. Ka-pish? ;P}

Leo nodded. "That's right, Carter."

"So, he 'NOT BONDED' thing goes like this. We were in love when we made that promise, a bit foolish I know, right? That's why were bonded. Okay? Now, since one of us, particularly me, is not totally in love with each other anymore, the spell is weakened by half because it is only for the couples who loved each other deeply. So—" Zia was cut off by a loud scream.

"CARTER, YOU DUMB CHICKEN-HEADED IDIOT!" someone screamed.

"Oh no. It's the _she-devil._" Carter mumbled.

"Carter, you DIMWITT! Why did you _have to leave KHUFU on the railings? And Why and pray tell WHAT did I do to YOU so you could steal my iPod?_" Sadie appeared out to the clearing. Red from anger.

"Sadie, look, how many times do I have to say to you that I didn't steal it!"

"And then how come it's not _in my room, on my desk, near the bed?_" Sadie said in accusing tone.

Carter sighed in tiredly. Completely annoyed with his only sister. "I _told_ you that it's confiscated! Don't you get it?"

"Huh?" Sadie said, anger disappearing confusion arising.

"CON-FIS-CA-TED" Carter said each syllable carefully.

Sadie thinks about it….and then… "No, it's still STEALING!"

Carter, Zia and Leo slapped their foreheads. _*'Why do I have to put up with her again? Oh right, 'cause she's my sister.', 'Annoying as always, Sadie.', 'Hehe, annoying. Loud-mouth too. But…she is pretty cute. I like her. BUT OF course, I like Zia even more.'_

"Give it back!" Sadie said, holding out her palm.

Carter looked at her hand and then back to her. This only infuriated Sadie even more. She summoned her staff and lit it up. Carter, Zia and Leo took 2 steps backward then got into a defensive stance. "I repeat, Carter" Sadie said, seethingly. "Give .Me .Back. My. iPod."

"I can't"

"And why not?" she shouted.

"Because I don't have it." Carter said in a SIMPLE tone. In a SIMPLE sentence.

Sadie blinked. "Oh. Okay, see ya!" Sadie said as she turned to leave.

_'That is weird._' The 3 of them thought.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" Sadie said, a few feet away from the trio now. She, half-way turned to Carter. "Amos' back." And on that happy note, she turned and ran.

Carter stood dumbly staring after his sister. "Uh… We better—"

"Yeah, we better leave." Zia said. "By the way, Leo. Do you have a place to stay?"

Leo stared at Zia, before snapping out of his trance. "Huh? Oh yeah, almost forgot. Partly I'm here cause I wanna see you and prepare the wedding." At this Leo smiled. "And partly because I'm kinda assigned to escort and assist the Chief Lector." Carter and Zia stared at him wide-eyed. "He's your Uncle Amos, right, Carter?"

"Yeah, he is." Carter said. _'Oh my gods. He's gonna live with us? Then… we're still gonna see each other? NO!'_

"So… that means…" Zia said, still staring wide-eyed at Leo.

"Yup! I'm staying with you guys 'till we go back!"

And right then and there, Carter wanted to faint. But since he's a guy and he fought monsters and gods he stopped himself.

~To be Continued~

**AN: I'm back! Haha! Like I promised. Okay, so as you read the story you noticed the *-thingie right? Well here are the meanings and explanations!**

**First *- The shirt resembles to what Usui Takumi-kun is wearing when he goes all pirate-y. I'll try to link, post it, to my profile.**

**Second *- Promisu Hi-nehm. I know there's NO SUCH THING AS THAT. But I have to come up eventually with something to work it out! Plus it was a school day so whatever pops up into my mind goes…mostly. Plus it's a great thing for me! Promisu is my version of promise in Japanese so its mine. But if Promisu IS the originally Japanese word for promise..then its not mine! Hi-nhem means join so it's kinda like a 'Joined Promise' something like that. Just go with the flow okay?**

**Third *- For the Filipinos who are reading this… Alam niyo yung mga phrases na kapag tinatanong ka nang maayos tapos sagot nila ung parang: Ay hindi! Hindi. Hindi siya masarap! Walang lasa. Super! Sasabihin ba namin masarap kapag hindi? Common sense naman!. Yung mga ganon. Yung tono na yun, yun yung tone na ginamit ha.**

**For those who cant understand Filipino, its sarcastic. Like umm… uh … so hard to explain! Hahaha. But its like Very Very Over the Rainbow sarcastic!**

**Fourth *- those are the 3. The first is Carter, second is Zia and third is leo if it isn't much obvious.**

**So..yeah that's all! Please do comment about it. Hehehe. Thank you for reading! Hope you like it!**

**Remember COMMENT YOUR REVIEWS! Thanks again!**


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note! Important!

Okay. This isn't a chapter, Obviously. This is an author's note. I probably don't know what could happen right now, but I'll need your help. Some of you guys are already, like experts in this world while I'm only good in imagining them.

So…I'm writing the Chapter 2 of this fanfic. And I'm gonna need some help Just like a few minor details like how should I describe, places, etc. etc.

This is stupid, I know but I have got to get all the info I could get. So…please help?

Oh. And Belated Happy Mother's Day!

-End-

~Marshmellow Demigod~


	3. I visit to the Underworld for WHAT?

**AN: okay! I'm back for the second time around. I don't know when will I get to type again cause my fingers are soooo sore! Well anyway, if you got questions about the stories just ask me! I'll be glad to be of help!**

**Answers:**

**Dream out loud 18- well that is kind of the point. They are KIDS! So when they made that kind of promise they thought they were in LOVE but it's actually just a crush. And with the kids around here (some only not ALL) have boyfriends/girlfriend just because they 'like them'. In other words, Zia and Leo kinda act rashly. And… I'll try to add more details.**

**Gemrocks- Thanks. I'll try to do it as early as it can be. But for now…This is in Sadie's POV. Don't know how it will come out…but hopefully it will do good. =D**

**Myx078-Secret- Heya! I know! It just irritates you! Grrr! Yah..so for the help. I'm really bad in describing rooms. So... I'm looking out for someone who can. Think you can?**

**LEPrecon- O h my gosh. Your review made me smile more bigger. Haha! Thanks. This is what you wanted right? But sad to say that this is in Sadie's POV…so expect some Sanubis. But ill try to put in a little Zarter moment-o. =)**

**DISCLAIMER/CLAIMER:**

**I,Marshmellow Demigod, do NOT OWN Kane Chronicles, and it's characters. They are Rick Riordan's. No exception.**

**I, do claim that this plot is mine and mine only. Leo (Zia's 'fiancée') is also mine. That is all.**

**Hahaha! What happened back there? Ang formal! XD Chos! I apologize for the OOC of the characters. I had to in order to fit the story.**

**Well, if that is all…. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 2! Part 1! =D**

**S**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**E**

"Oh my Gods!" I said. "That guy's cute!" 'But Anubis is _**cuter **_and did I mention _**hotter**_.'

That thought made me stop walking. That's what I do whenever I think about the guy who possesses that warm but chocolate brown eyes & rugged hair-style. And…um… how should I say this? He's kind of my…

**[Carter, stop snickering! I AM serious about hitting this mic on your head if you don't stop!]**

…crush. There I said it. He's my crush. I know, I know. 'Why would I like him when he's a god?' Then this is what I hav got to say: He's a freaking GOD! And when someone is a GOD he can be _**gorgeous AND hot! **_And… BACK OFF! I'm already troubled by the war-and-love-thing. I don't need anything else to distract me. Just these few months, when I turned 13, I was finding the Book of Ra, and I did that _successfully without __**dying. **_I also learned that our very first trainee, Walt Stone, had a crush on me.

Walt is the guy who came all the way from Seattle. We recently learned he got the What's-his-name-curse. It basically cuts his life short when he uses too much magic.

Wow, a **guy **finally noticed me. Hahaha. I hate it. I wish I didn't met Walt so I wouldn't have this kind of problem, Now, I'm torn between two handsome boys: one who likes me and one who only seems interested in me (And yes, it's Walt and Anubis). **OH What a BITTER love life!**

Once I got back home, I went to the kitchen. I need a drink, a cold one. As I made my way to the third floor, where the kitchen is, I noticed that I went to our fridge that is the size of me and Carter. Our kitchen was 2 times the size of my room, which is to say BIG. The cupboards are on the left side of the room, along with the sink. The ovens, fridge, and the cooking station are on the right side of the kitchen with a long table counter in the middle. This is where we wash out hands before and after cooking, and where we make our breakfast, lunch and dinner.

I went to the fridge and brought out a bottle of Sprite. When I turned around, I almost spat out my Sprite. Standing right there is Anubis, wearing his oh-so-rebel clothes: black shirt, ripped up pants and combat boots. Good thing, I was too busy coughing than drooling.

**[Oh, haha. Very funny, Carter. As if you never did that to Zia! Ha! Don't deny it! I saw you!]**

Once my coughs had died down, I glared at Anubis, but was shocked to find him, right next to me.

"Are you all right, Sadie?" he asks

"Gee. Lemme think. Oh… I'm fine. I'm fine!" I said, sarcastically. "Oh, yes. I'm fine! Almost did out of coughing and lack of oxygen, but I'm fine."

"I'm sorry." He said, showing concern. Jeez, if I wasn't angry with him, I think my legs would give out!

"Hmp. What are you doing here anyway? You just showed up out of nowhere after my birthday. Shouldn't you go do your little trip?" I said, raising my eyebrow.

If I'm angry on the outside, I'm blushing on the inside. It's weird, but I still hope that that body of his was a host and not his. Call me selfish, but it's just how I think. He's like the guy of my dreams…and he is. He's a dream. We can never be together. I'm just a mortal, a cute and GORGEOUS mortal, and he's a freaking teen-look-a-like-god! Sheesh!

"Well? I'm not getting any younger, Death Boy." I said.

He looks at me…and says: "You know, we should really cut that tongue of yours. Or maybe I should get started with the 'Closing of the Mouth'."

"Whatever. Answer the question."

"Well, your father, Lord Osiris, wanted to see you so he ordered me to fetch you."

'_Dad wanted to see me? But why?'_ I thought. "Why?"

He shrugged. "It's better if you know it by yourself."

'_By myself? Is he crazy? No. It's me. I'm crazy. Why am I acting like this?'_

"Sadie?"

I snapped my head at him. "What?" I snarled, obvious in a bad mood.

His eyes widened by a fraction, which made me proud of myself. But, sadly all things come to an end since it only lasted 2 seconds. "Should we go?"

I stared at him more. "Fine. Let's go." My eyes never leaving his and his not leaving mine.

_**Control your emotions, Sadie. Show them your stronger!**_

After 5 minutes of staring contest, I finally followed Anubis to a black door which popped out of nowhere…just like him. Anubis held out his hand to me as I was entering.

"And what is this all about?" I asked him, nodding to his out stretched hand.

He shrugged. "Safety Precautions."

"I don't need safety precautions. I'm 13 already. Stop it. I don't need an escort." Suddenly, I felt something that made me think that whatever I was going to do was bad. But as I am stubborn, I ignored the feeling. Just to show him that I don't care at all, I stepped in while he followed shortly. And that was the **BIGGEST MISTAKE I MADE IN MY LIFE…. For now.**

**AN: Cliffy! Don't hate me. I'm pretty hectic these days, with lessons and designing and what-not. So…Read, Review and FAVE! If you do, Carter and Sadie plushies for everyone! *shows Carter and Sadie plushies* I must al teast get more reviews too. PLEASE? It would be an inspiration…if not..then maybe I'll stop writing this…. D=**

**Carter: NO! READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE! CONTINUE THIS STORY!**

**Hehe. =D buh-ye.**


	4. Fangirling much? Carter!

**Chapter 2: Part 2**

**AN:Hey! Really sorry for the cliff hanger. Me myself hate it but I have to do it. There wasn't enough time for me to complete it. Really sorry.**

**For those who reviewed, as promised here are virtual plushies: *Gives them***

**So for all reader's out there….. here is the much awaited 'Continuation of Chapter 2!'**

***Crowd goes wild***

**There is also a short POV of Carter. I hope it's okay with you guys and you'll like it. =D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! All is FROM Rick Riordan who is one of the best writers I had ever known! =D**

**S**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**E**

As soon as I stepped in the shadow door I almost fell. I thought my life was going to end in something really heroic, like saving the world/Carter and he won't be able to do anything to save me! I never imagined that I was gonna die simple, like falling to your death into the Duat.

But, good thing, Anubis was there to catch me or else I'd be dead. And if he don't, well, I'm sure father and (Can't believe I'm saying this) Carter would be angry at him. Hahaha! It's like a win-lose-win-win-lose situation! I win cause they're gonna get mad at him, lose because I'll be dead, win again cause I may see Mum and Dad again, win 'cause I'll get to see Anubis more often and I'll be avoid Carter's nagging, and finally, lose 'cause I wouldn't be able to tease Carter anymore and I'll miss him.

I gripped Anubis hand tight as he caught me. He pulls me closer to him and circles his other arm around my waist. Soon enough, I was in a comfortable pose, with me holding his left arm while my right hand held to his waist.

**[Whatever Carter! At least, I get to hug my crush, Carter, with him NOT going or moving away! And without burning! Unlike you! Hahaha!]**

Trembling a bit, I said. "I take it back. Maybe it IS nice to have an escort sometimes."

Chuckling, he flew (or more like floated. -_-) downwards. I could feel the rippling around me and I knew that I, we, are going through the Duat. Duat is the magical border between the human world and the magical world. Strange sounds echoed, and lights buzzing. Seconds passed at us, though I knew it was a few minutes. Things happen differently around the Duat. Especially time. What you thought minutes passed actually means '**HOURS'** has passed. I experienced it first-hand with Carter last time, when we have to find the last part of Ra. Then suddenly, we were at our father's house. I took my hands back (wishing I didn't have to and missing his warmth) and spread it across my face, as if trying to wake myself up. But in reality, I was checking IF my cheeks are warm because… well… hugging the guy you like/ love… have its effects on it don't they?

Sighing in relief when it was slightly warm, which means it isn't _**too**_ much noticeable, I turned back to Anubis. "Thanks for… uh… saving me back there."

"You're welcome. Besides, I'd get in a lot of trouble if you die."

I made a face to show my bitterness **(AN: Yes! Hahaha! Bitter! Go, Sadie!).**

"Let's go?" he asked.

"Well, Duh? That's why we're here right?"

Anubis rolled his eyes and mumbled something.

"What's that?"

"Nothing." He said. He knocked on the door. "Lord Osiris?" he said, stepping inside with me following closely behind him.

I walked into Father's throne. And I must say that it has improved a lot. There were no more chains dangling from above and everything must have gone smoothly ever since Dad took up the throne. You see, the first time we visited this place, it was ruined. Anubis said to me that they need someone to rule the land, and sadly that was Osiris, who was inside **MY DAD** and **CAPTURED** (more like kidnappped) by the fiery-red, not to mention _**idiotic**_, bloke, Set.

I immediately saw my father, who was seated in the throne. And besides, who wouldn't see my father once the entered the room? It isn't hard not to notice him. I mean, c'mon! The guy's probably covered in a blue aura and skin!

**[NO OFFENSE, DAD! BUT IT'S KINDA TRUE!]**

"Hello, sweetie." Dad smiled at me.

"Hey Dad." I said, walking up to him. He held out his arms to me and hugged me. I hugged him back.

"So… how's my little girl?"

Inside, I mentally scoffed at him but I was touched by his words since h e still treats me like a kid.

"Nothing much. Though, I almost died in an accident, 10 minutes ago." Dad had a look of shock on his face. "Shocking, I know." Immediately, like all the over-protective fathers, all around the globe he began throwing questions at me

"WHAT?"

"Are you all right?"

"How did this happened?"

"Do you need anything?"

"Were you hurt?" and the very last:

"Did Anubis save you?"

"Uhh… I almost died. I'm all right. I was careless. No, I don't need anything. I'm not hurt. And yes, Father, Anubis had saved me. Is that all father?"

Dad sighed in relief. "Good, and yes that is all."

"So, Dad," I began, "Why did you call me here? And, why so sudden? Why is it only me? Anubis had said to me that it is about Carter. And why isn't Carter included here?" I asked him.

Dad looked at Anubis and nodded his head.

"Your father had wanted to talk to you privately. And immediately. This is about Carter."

"Hey!" I shouted at Anubis. I glared at him in all my might. "I thought you said, you didn't know anything. And if it is about Carter then why isn't he here? Huh? Answer me." I said.

*_'Carter you idiot! What did you do this time? If I get in soooo much trouble here, I swear that I'm gonna push you off the mansion when I get back. Ohhh! You better get ready back when I get home! Oh ho ho ho ho… you are in SOOO much TROUBLE, MISTER!' _I thought with all my anger.

~To our beloved Carter's POV~

While walking back to the mansion, with Zia and Leo in tow behind me, I suddenly felt weird. My skin suddenly tingled and my body shivered. It gave me the feeling that laterI wouldn't like it. I also felt someone's pissed at me. I looked back to Zia and Leo but they were chatting animatedly and it seems they're not mad.

'I wonder, what it is? I don't like this feeling. The last time this happened…' I shivered at the thought/ flashback of mine. You already know this. If not then… here it goes. The last time I got this feeling was when I found the scorpion in my sock.

I shivered again. Whatever it is I hope it isn't that.

~Back to our most loved Sadie's POV~

Anubis looked like the deer in the headlights. Shocked. If I wasn't mad at him, _**again**_, I would have probably laughed right away at his expression. But since I wasn't I didn't. (-.-')

"Well?" I said, tapping my foot on the ground waiting for his answer.

"Well…I…" he spoke in a confused manner.

"Sadie, dear," Dad started. "Don't be mad at him. I specifically ordered him not to tell you about Carter's condition."

"Okay. Fine." I said, still grumpy. I rolled my eyes. "So.. why isn't Carter here? Shouldn't be here too? He's the subject after all." I asked Dad.

"I guess you are right." Dad sighed. "Carter _**should**_ be here."

"Correct." I said, in a smug smile.

"All right. We'll talk about this tomorrow, when you and Carter are both here. Anubis, kindly, please send her back." Dad ordered him as he closed his eyes and put both of his hands together. "Goodbye, Sadie."

"Wait!" I yelled. "Where's Mum?" I asked, for the first time noticing that she wasn't here or around.

"She's back. And resting" he said. "I'll tell your mother you visited." He looked at me and smiled.

"Okay. Tell her I said hi."

"Okay, dear."

For once, I wanted to go to him and hug him goodbye. But, he seem tired already so I simply stood my ground.

Anubis, who is now beside me, said: "Let's go… Tongue." He said with a smirk. With that happily said, we walked away. With the doors almost near us, I finally noticed what he had called me.

"**TONGUE!**" I shouted at him, infuriated. I bid 'goodbye' to Dad, before turning to Anubis again. "What is that supposed to mean?" I said running after him. I hit him hard on the arm, which was hard as a ROCK!

"OW!" I shouted, jumping up and down like a kangaroo and flailing my hand up and down. "Ow,ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, OWW!"

"Are you alright, Sadie?" Anubis asked me.

"Of course not! I'm not okay." I said, my vision glassy but not too much. "_I think_ that I broke my hand, you *dimwit!"

"How did it happened?" he said, taking my hand.

I winced at the touch. I ignored his question and asked him with one of my own. "What are you made of? You're hard as a **ROCK!**"

"What? No, I'm not made out of rock and I'm not hard as a rock."

"Yes, you are! I'm hurt because I hit you, Stupid! You didn't even seem to be hurt!"

"Where did you hit me, Sadie?" He pointed at his right bicep where I had hit him. "Here?" I nodded. He chuckled.

I frowned at him. I'm already hurt and he's chuckling? Wow! Capitals W-O-W. WOW! What a _sincere _guy (Notice the sarcasm there? Hmm? Anyone?) "What's so funny?" The pain my hand still throbbed. I glared and growled at him. "I'm hurt and you're laughing?" I shouted in embarrassment and fury.

He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt to reveal what looks like a metal plate covering his bicep. It's like he's wearing armor.

"I have these on for the rest of the day. It's for the job, I'm currently doing right now." He knocked on it. It gave out a low clang. "See? I'm not hard. It's just the metal."

I was so embarrassed. Beyond it actually. I growled at him again, as soon as the embarrassment was replaced by the fury… again, I bet even Ammit would back off. "Why didn't you took it off?"

He blinked. "You never asked… and I forgot."

Then as if, the world was in his favor, _I _blinked. "O…kay? But I still think you should have told me about it."

"Let's go?" he asked and held out his hand right in front of me.

Grabbing his hand with my good hand, I held it firmly but not like before. We kinda hugged, with my right draped over his shoulders, his left arm wrapped around my waist. We zoomed through the Duat, once again. Once we passed, we suddenly appeared in my room's balcony.

"Uh…thanks…again." I thanked him.

He nodded once, then faded into black.

Once I entered my room, I let out a squeal and a low shriek. I squealed because I got to hold his hands **twice**, maybe even **THRICE**, and hugged by him! Whaaa! Shucks, this is the best! I let out a low shriek because of the pain.

I treated my left hand and bandaged it, wincing slightly.

After I finished I went down stairs.

There I saw carter going hysterical, which is pretty funny and frightening. His hair looked like it has been attacked by a chicken gone wild: messier than ever, sticking out in all directions, and ruffled. It also has a few twigs and leaves here and there. His clothes all crumpled with a bunch of leaves and twigs. His hands were shaking badly, and he was shaking Uncle Amos back and forth, again and again. His face is what scares me… he has a crazed look in his eyes. His face showing 4 emotions all at the same time: Fear, Guilt, Fury, and Worry.

**[Oh yes, Carter! You looked just like a monster! Haha!]**

"—anywhere, and hurt by now!" he screamed at him.

"Carter, please, you have to—" Amos said.

"CARTER!" I screamed, then laughed. All eyes were on me when I ran down stairs. I stood next to him and Amos. "What's with the screaming, Carter?" I asked him. "You look terrible!"

Carter looked at me as if shocked to see me for the first time…in a year. Then, he did something completely off guard. He hugged me.

Okay, it's not totally a surprise. But, we never really hugged. So…yeah **SURPRISE! **So, I was so shocked. What happened when I was gone? I pushed Carter away from me slowly.

I looked around the room to see if they can speak up. There was Zia, Amos, the hot guy, Walt, Jaz, Cleo, and the other trainees. But they wouldn't say a thing so I looked back again to Carter.

"Carter, what happened?" I said, "why are you acting like this?"

"I…I…" Carter can't form a word? That's not a shocker. But, to me? What the heck? That''s a start. Usually he only do this when he's Gaga over Zia.

Hahaha. Gaga over Zia!

"Carter" I said again, putting both of my hands on his shoulders. I shook him with all my might that I'm afraid his teeth will fall off. "What is going on?"

"What's going on? What's going on?" he screamed at me. Usually, I wouldn't be affected by his words but seeing that I am stepping away from him…yeah. He freaked me out. "YOU! *You are what are going on!" he screamed.

"What? Carter, I don't understand—" I was cut off, rudely, by Carter who screamed again.

"You are so irresponsible do you know that?" he then started to grab things and begin to throw it at me.

My Gods! He threw vases, tables, he was a wreaking havoc! The boys and Zia surrounded him then hold me back while the young trainees were being held back by the older girls. Amos had chanted the spell to put him into a forceful sleep. In a few seconds, Carter's head lolled and fell back…into the arms of Zia! Yiee! Cue the romantic atmosphere and romantic songs! :3

"Zia, Walt, bring Carter to his room. Prepare some water for him too, as soon as he wakes up." Amos said to them. Zia and Walt nodded.

The other trainees fixed the objects Carter destroyed using the 'Hi-nehm' spell. Soon, everything was good as new. But… what did I do?

I was standing there frozen and shocked, I stared at the place where Carter once stood. He…just attacked me. And that is very out of character. Sure, Carter and I fight a lot of times, but this is different. HE actually ATTEMPTED to HURT ME. ME! As in his own flesh and blood! Although in my mind, I would do that, I would never do that to him for real.

"A-Amos?" I said to him, stuttering. "Why is Carter like that? What did I do?"

Amos looked at me and dragged me to the couch. I followed him and sat down. His fedora hat was tipped to one side and he looked slightly disheveled. "I'm terribly sorry, my dear." He said to me. "Carter was just worried about you."

"Worried? Why would he be worried?" I asked him.

Amos sighed and looked at me. "That, my dear, I cannot explain. It's better if Carter, himself, explain it."

"But, Amos, you saw what he did to me a while ago." I said to him. I'll admit I was traumatized by Carter's sudden outburst…but then again…Zia looked like scared like me.

**[Oh ho ho, Carter! Yes! She looked at you like that. Aw…. Lil' wittle Carter's sad. Awww…]**

"I'm sorry, Sadie. But he was just worried. Don't worry. I'm sure he'll be fine in the morning or when he wakes up."

With that happy thought, Amos stood up and went upstairs. I sat there, staring into nothingness. Then, I went back to my room, pulled the covers, and closed my eyes


	5. Sorry

AN:

New Chapter Uploaded! Sorry for the loooongggg wait. New chappie is under construction


	6. I screwed Sadie, Inner

AN: Gomenasai, minna! I haven't updated this for like a SUPER LONG TIME. I eventually forgot about it and I just remembered it now. GOMEN!

I would like to thank:

**LennyLondon** – Thanks a lot for your review. I appreciate it!

**Dr472** – thanks! I'll try to make it work out for you all. Hopefully it gets better! :D

**VoidArmyNightmareDragon** – I'm rushing it now! Hahaha!

**Doesnotexist** – Awww! Thank you. I would like some suggestions for the writer's block, appreciate it! :D Hmmm… Taken into consideration my dear! It's actually cute! :3

**ComeAcrossYOU** – whoever you are, thanks. Did you like it? I'll make more of it. :3

**Marielle **– Thank you!

**Dream Out Loud 18 **– You have sticked to thisstory from the start if I remember correctly! And for that I shall continue on till my brain juice is out! Hahaha jk. But seriously I'll continue it.

**Randomperson** - waahhh! Im guilty as charged. But! I do not leave people in the dark! Just check my page if you want for previews and whatnots.

Anyway, R&R and you'll get a kiss from a character you want!

**C  
A  
R  
T  
E  
R**

"Gods, I'm so stupid!" I said. After getting back from the park with Zia and that Leo guy, I immediately asked one of the older trainees we had if he had seen Sadie.

"Uhm… No. Sorry dude." He said.

I didn't panic, but after I asked almost everyone where she is and they said they didn't know… well I panic'd. Then I threw havoc around because I don't know what the heck happened to my sister, she could be DEAD for all I know! And Dad and Mom might kill me….

Actually, it's not a bad idea. If we both died then we would be together with Mom and Dad.

'_Carter, you will do no such thing!'_

Until, a certain bird ruins it…

…and also maybe a girl with really pretty eyes and a boy who has a big ego destroyed that chance.

Then here comes Sadie, acting like she hasn't disappeared for over 2 hours and acting all mighty and smug and grrr! "Awww, shizzles." I groaned and sat down on my bed. Suprisingly, I found that I always almost never curse… well… Out Loud. I can say anything in my mind but I'll keep it PG for the kids who might be listening to this.

**[Ow! Sadie, what the heck?! Ouch!]**

I don't know how I ended up in my room after Amos went 'Go-to-Sleep' Mode. But I do know that Zia was behind me at that time…

Oh…

_Oh…!_

I blushed at the thought that Zia caught me when I had fainted. I also can't stop this happiness I'm feeling right now. But I know that whatever happened today is purely out of instinct and friendship. Zia had a fiancée. That's it. It may be over for the both of us.

'_Yeah. I know. Sucks, right?'_

To say that I wasn't shocked is understatement. I'm downright _startled_.

"Who's there?" I asked. I looked around my room for any movement. I quickly summoned my sword, khopesh, as we call it, out of the Duat and into my hand.

'You know, people are gonna think you're crazy for doing that.' It said again. I quickly turned around to see if it was behind me but no one is there.

"Show yourself!" I said.

'No.' it replied.

"Why are you a coward?" I jeered at him, taunting him to come out and fight me.

'No. I'm not. And taunting me won't work.'

I narrowed my eyes at his statement. "Show yourself!" I repeated.

It was silent for a while. 'I can't believe I'm saying this but… you're an idiot.'

"What?" I asked. "For your information, whoever you are, I'm not."

'Of course, you are. I also highly disagree to that statement to our sister, but talking to you right now proves it.'

Okay. I am really mad at this guy right now. Who the heck does he think he is! Talking about me and my sister about that, claiming―Wait… _**What did he say?**_

'Exactly as I said.'

"What do you mean 'OUR SISTER'? Who do you think you are claiming that my sister is yours cause clearly―"

'Idiot! **I AM YOU!**' he said.

1…

2….

3…

"**WHAT?!**" I couldn't believe this. "What do you mean you're me?! You taking my identity now?" I am really angry at this guy right now. "Show yourself and fight me!"

'I am you. And what you heard is What. It. Means.' He slowly said as if taking to me is like talking to Sadie about Algebra. 'I am your inner. Meaning I know all your secrets and all those embarrassing stuffs you like to hide.' He explained. 'And Carter, sharing your mind with Horus, is a REALLY big problem. I mean, HE IS HOGGING THE WHOLE ROOM!'

'_Yes. Continue talking about me as if I am not here. Go on.'_ I heard Horus say, sarcastically.

'My pleasure.' My so-called 'Inner' said. 'Anyway, Carter―'

'Hey! Do not turn your back to me, young―' Horus was cut off because…

"Horus, stop. A fight right now is really unnecessary since both of you are IN MY BRAIN." I interrupted.

I heard nothing from Horus but a 'Hmmm…'

'Well now that he's back down―'

'For now' I heard Horus interrupt my 'Inner'.

'Okay…' he said. 'Mind telling me your problem now?' he asked.

I was now confused. Didn't he say that he's my inner? Doesn't that mean that he knows that I'm hurting (as corny as it sounds) right now because of Zia?

'Yes, I am your inner. I know you're hurt because Zia is going to get married some day and it's not you. But saying it to me would help you vent.' He explained.

"…"

'Let's do this.' He said. 'Close your eyes.'

"What?" I asked.

'Close your eyes.'

"Why?"

'Just do it or I'll make sure you'll get a migraine. I'll even ask help from Horus.'

Not wanting to be getting that, I closed my eyes. 'Good, now relax' he said. 'Now, imagine a person. Someone you don't know. Imagine what he would look like. Imagine that he is right here.' I did all of those things even though they were weird.

'If you're done, slowly open your eyes.' I heard my inner ask.

I did. And when I did, a boy about the same age as me, was standing in front of me.

"Whoa!" I said, shocked.

"Hey Carter!" he said, raising his hand. He went straight to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. "So this is how you imagined me to look like." He said, turning his face from left to right. "Not bad for the first time, Carter. Not bad."

And I'm surprised too…

But I won't describe him. I still have a problem to be dealt with. Getting to my senses when he left the bathroom, "Who are you?" I asked.

When he was near me, he hit me in the head. "Idiot. It's me, your inner." He said. "… You know, I should probably get a name so I won't have to call myself 'Your inner' all the time." He said.

I cradled my head in my hands and looked at him. "Then think!" I said, raising my eyebrow. "No one's stopping you."

"Really?" he asked. "Awesome! Hmm…." He put his hand under his chin, thinking. "Aha!" he snapped his fingers. "My name is Jeremy."

"Whatever." I said. "What are you doing?"

'Jeremy' sat down on my bed. "Well duh. I'm here to help you", he pointed at me, "Vent. Now start." He said, more like commanded me.

And I did. 'Jeremy' stayed quiet most of the time. Although, he laughed, snickered, chuckled, and shout a few 'Dude! No way!' and other bunch of comments, at some incidents when I told him my story. But that's normal. I mean, he **IS** a guy… and he **IS** me. I don't know why or how. But I guess talking to yourself can ease the weight on your shoulders.

.

.

.

.

… even though it's **SUPER **_**weird**_… because talking to someone from your imagination is classified as **weird ** and **crazy**.

"Then, today… I asked Zia to go to the park with me. I did it because―" he cut me off.

"You wanted to confess to her what you feel."

"Yeah… but then it all went downhill because…" I turned away from him and faced the other direction. "Her _fiancée _came." I spat out the word. "I lost my chance with her… and I―"

"Ooh BURN!" Jeremy laughed. "You're busted already! And you haven't even courted her! Hahahaha!"

"Shut up, Inner." I said. "I don't have time to laugh about it." I growled and glared at him.

"Aw… Dude, don't be like that."

'Shouldn't you be on my side? I'm you and you're me right?'

"Oh… I am so touched me. You finally accepted that you have me Oh…" he 'dramatically wipes his tears away', then sighed. When he spoke again his voice sounded like mine now: Hurt and Sad.

"I'm not… really an expert at love… because I am you and we're both new to this." He said, looking down. "I felt that emotion you felt for Zia. I know that it's deep, true and sincere. I can't say that it'll be alright because I know that I'm lying… to you and to myself." I heard him took a shaky breath and I was surprised when I saw him crying.

But what shocked me the most was when I felt something wet drop on my hand. I looked down and saw my clutched hands with drops of water… and it came from my face… To be specific, my eyes. I was crying. **CRYING**. Just like Jeremy was.

Jeremy looked at me and let out a shaky chuckle. "S-Sorry" he let out and wiped his tears away. "I forgot to tell you. We're whatever you feel… I feel it too. And what I feel you may or may not feel it too… Just like now."

I wiped my tears away too. "I know. You're my inner. Duh." I let out a small chuckle.

"I know, so―"

Jeremy got interrupted but this time it was not me. My door suddenly opened and in came in my sister. Sadie was carrying a tray of some sorts, closed the door and looked up. She let out a relieved sigh before a smirk came to her features. "Glad to see you too, Carter." She said. I stood up immediately. "I brought this up to you. I wasn't sure if you were awake or not so I just―" she stopped whatever she was saying when her eyes landed to the person beside me.

We stood there (well, me and Sadie was standing. Jeremy was still sitting on my bed.), standing awkwardly. Me, looking back and forth at Sadie and Jeremy; Sadie looking at me and Jeremy; Jeremy looking at me and Sadie. We stood there for another good minute.

"Well this is awkward." Jeremy chuckled before standing up. "Hi."

I walked over my sister and took the tray in her arms not needing to hear a crash from these things. She let me and kept looking at Jeremy; her mouth agape and eyes disbelieving… and to top it off. She was blushing.

I inwardly groaned. 'Great… she has been stupefied by my inner. Great. Just great.'

Sadie closed her mouth and cleared her throat. "Hi… Uhmm… who are you?" she asked.

Jeremy smiled and looked at me, asking permission to reveal the 'secret'. I smirked and looked at Sadie who was frowning and looking at the both of us. I turned my attention back to Jeremy and nodded.

"Hi." He said again, gaining Sadie's attention. "I'm Jeremy." He held out his hand to her.

Sadie was about to say something but I cut her off before she could let out a word out from her big, annoying mouth.

**[Hey! Ouch! Sadie! *sounds of hitting and pushing and yells* STOP!]**

"Let him finish, Sadie. He's not done." At this I stood behind her. Sadie looked at me and frowned.

"What do you mean?"

Jeremy saved me the trouble of answering. "I have something to confess." He said and blushed. I frowned while I saw Sadie blush too. Jeremy fidgeted and looked at Sadie before looking at the floor again, which caused Sadie's blush to intensify and look down. I frowned again and looked (glared) at Jeremy. Jeremy caught my eye and winked, lightly. It took awhile to process but when it did, I smirked and quietly backed away and quietly retrieved the camera I got from Amos. I always thought it was useless to me because with all the troubles arising I didn't think I would be able to use it. I'm glad I didn't threw it away.

I opened the camera and put it on 'Video'. When Jeremy looked at me again and he saw me nod. He knew it was 'Go' time.

"You see… Sadie… I know that it's a shock and all. But I want…" Jeremy left off.

Sadie fidgeted. "Yeah…?" she said.

"I… I… I…"Jeremy 'stuttered'. I moved to the side, quietly (with the help of the '_Hah-ri'_spell), zooming on Sadie's face.

"I… I… I'm…." I saw Sadie clutch her hands harder, no doubt thinking those things girls think: "Is this Love at first sight?" , "Oh my god! Is he going to confess?" those stuffs.

This only made me smile harder. "I… Sadie… I…" Jeremy took a deep breath and took Sadie's hands in his. This caused Sadie to look up. I'm glad I wasn't too near or else I'm busted. "I'm… Carter's Inner."

When Sadie heard this, her mouth dropped open. She was really shocked. I immediately stopped recording after a few more seconds and hid the camera. No need for her to find out and delete that file.

**[Hey! Stop it! I said, I deleted it right? So stop it!]**

Me and Jeremy let out our stifled laughter at Sadie's reaction. I saw her turn red and hit me in the shoulder. "That was SO not funny." She said.

"Uhh… yes it was." Jeremy answered.

She looked at him with a disgusted face before turning to me. "Why would you do that? Don't expect me not to get my revenge, Carter! For I will." She pushed me back. "Why did you do it, Carter? I know you. You're not like this." She said.

"It's highly confidential, dear Sadie." Jeremy said.

She made a disgusting face at Jeremy again. "Who asked you? I'm talking to, Carter."

"I am Carter. Didn't I just said that I was his inner?" Jeremy said.

"Inner? What in bloody hell is that?" Sadie asked.

Jeremy then went to explain the whole story after getting a nod from me. He started from when I woke up, up to when she entered the room. After hearing the story, Sadie looked at me with a sad look. "I'm sorry, Carter." She said.

I just kept silent. I walked over to where the tray was and ate the food. Sadie sat beside me and asked me if I need anything else. I shook my head 'No' and told her to go to bed and sleep. She responded with a 'Alright' and walked to the door.

Before she could get out, I called out her name. "Sadie?"

She looked at me. "Yeah?"

"Can… Can you keep this a secret? I don't want Zia knowing all this…" I swept my hand around "stuff going on about me."

Sadie looked at me with her blue eyes, just like Mom's. She let out a small sad smile at me. "Sure Carter. No problem. Good night."

"Good night."

And she was out the door.


End file.
